


Живой

by Lena013



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Horror, POV First Person, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Ради чего живут люди?





	Живой

 Ради чего живут люди?

Они рождаются, растут, взрослеют, стареют и умирают. Разве это правильно? Почему гадкие старики доживают свой век, а маленькие дети чахнут от страшных болезней? В чём смысл?

Знаешь, в последние годы я часто задаюсь этими вопросами. Знаю, ты бы не одобрил: посмотришь с укором, ничего не скажешь, но будешь уверен, что я тебя понял — я ошибаюсь. Что бы ты не думал, я всегда понимал тебя. Почти. Большую часть времени. Хорошо, я скажу это, один раз, слышишь. _Я думал, что могу понять тебя._

Есть вещи, которые нам — _смертным слабым людям_  — не подвластны. Смерть — одна из таких вещей. Мы можем даровать жизнь, зачать ребёнка, маленькую частичку самого себя. Некоторые — _мерзкие прихожане_  — верят, что это и есть то самое бессмертие, дарованное нам Небесами.

«Ангелов — нет», — говорю я им, и на меня смотрят, как на посланника Ада. Прокаженного еретика, что не верует в Высшего Всемогущего Отца. Простите, неуважаемые мною люди, я не верю, что Бог есть. _Иначе бы он не дал тебе умереть._

Я стал чернокнижником, колдуном, проклятым, пропащим — как меня только за эти годы не называли. В зеркале вместо отражения я вижу твои глаза. Полные скорби и разочарования серые глаза.

_Прости._

Ты всегда был и будешь единственный, перед кем я захочу извиниться. Ты говорил мне, что я умён — порою слишком умён для этого времени — но всё ещё недостаточно, чтобы вырвать тебя из костлявых лап смерти.

Люди могут отнять чужую жизнь, но не в состоянии её вернуть.

В этом есть что-то поэтичное, не находишь? Я изучаю алхимию, но её недостаточно. Магия мне не помогает. _Проклятье…_

— Я не оставлю попытки. Слышишь меня? Я не сдамся! Никогда.

Моё сердце гниёт изнутри, душа продана самой Тьме, а тощее тело застыло во времени. Я не умру, пока не сделаю это. Ни за что. Верь мне. Пожалуйста. _Прошу тебя!_

Я делаю ужасные вещи. Я изучаю людей, я убиваю их, я лишаю их жизни, чтобы вернуть обратно. Кажется, я создал очень-очень тёмный раздел магии. Некромантия. _Ха!_  Тебе нравится название? Мне — очень.

Я не смотрю в зеркала. Я сплю днём, пока светит солнце, и забираю неосторожных зевак поздними вечерами. Я близок. Я очень близок к решению.

Я верну тебя.

_Верну!_

Ты будешь удивлён, зол, разочарован. Ты будешь испуган от того _чем_  я стал. Я буду улыбаться. По моим щекам скатятся слёзы радости. _Живой._

Красные — _не родные_  серые — глаза меньшая плата за твою жизнь. Волосы белые — поседели за столько времени. Сорок семь лет.

Можешь ненавидеть меня — мне всё равно.

— Я рад вновь тебя видеть, брат…

Я улыбаюсь — ты смотришь в немом ужасе.


End file.
